poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The gang discovers that they're superheroes
This is how the gang discovers that they're superheroes in Total Drama: Super Pals. now in superhero atire, regains consciousness on the roof of a building Ryan F-Freeman: What just happened? groans Mike: around Is this... Maretropolis? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it is. I wonder my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form works in this world. Scott: off-screen Somebody wanna tell me just what the heck is going on here? Crash Bandicoot: Great Scott! What are you wearing, Scott? Scott: What do you mean? Matau T. Monkey: You're wearing a costume. Scott: A superhero one? Matau T. Monkey: I'm wearing one too. turns sees the rest of the gang and gasps Crash Bandicoot: What are you looking at, Mike? Mike: Holly new personas, guys! Cupcake Slash: Really? Wow. Ryan Can you transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Zoey: Actually, Cupcake, now might not be the perfect time to do so. Cupcake Slash: Ok. Ryan will do it later. Mike: You're... Arrowhead Lass. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice hero name for Zoey, Mike. Or should I call you Multi-lad? Mike: Wow! Cool! Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Mike: And look at Duncan. He's Fluid-Guy! Crash Bandicoot: Contralto. I think your hero name is Siren Girl. Mike: And Lightning is White Lightning Matau T. Monkey: Crash is Bandicootman. Mike: Wow! Look at Gwen! She's Ghost Gal! Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! Where's Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Here! Ryan F-Freeman: There you are. Don't tell me you turned into Midnight Sparkle. Sci-Twi: I'm someone far more better than her. I'm The Masked Matter-Horn. Ryan F-Freeman: Very good, Sci-Twi! Mike: And Cameron is Knowledge Guy! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. I think your hero name is Ryan Who. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. Matau T. Monkey: While you got Equestrian Magic flowing through you, Master Ryan. But you can call me Matman. Mike: And Courtney is the Human Cricket! Ryan F-Freeman: Cupcake Slash. Your hero name must be Power-Cake. Cupcake Slash: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: Call me Codonic. Sierra: Oooh! What's my hero name? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Rainbow girl? Sierra: Well, what colour is my costume? Cody Fairbrother: There rainbow colours on your costume. Sierra: Then call me Rainbow Woman! Ryan F-Freeman: I liked your hero name, Sierra. Rainbow Woman it is. Mike: Wow! Look at Jo. Matau T. Monkey: Oh wow! Jo is so strong. Jo: Call me Jo-ack. Matau T. Monkey: Nice name. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see which hero name Scott's got. Scott: Call me Captain Switcharoo. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice. Can I show you my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Scott: No, thank you. Mike: Oh my G-O-S-H! Look at Dawn! Contralto: Dawn! That's a nice costume. Mike: She is Madam Nature. Crash Bandicoot: Great. Now we need a team name. Zoey: But what about Sam? Cupcake Slash: Sam. Nice outfit. Heather: Hello? Forgetting somebody? Ryan F-Freeman: Heather? You too? Heather: Of course. But Sam's only wearing a pair of blue boots and a pointless red cape. I am Hawk Woman. I possess the abilities and instincts of nature's most fearsome predator. chirping Heather: Okay, its not my first choice. But it doesn't matter. Because a hero's true power is the power that lies within. Alejandro: True, Heather. But your outfit is not more dazzling than mine. Zoey: Loving the silver sunbrero, Alejandro. Ryan F-Freeman: You thought up a hero name, Alejandro? Alejandro: Indeed I have. Commando De Espalon. Scott: Okay. I have no idea what that even means. Ryan F-Freman: Me nether, Scott. Alejandro: Means Commander of Espanol is spanish. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for reminding me, Alejandro.Sci-Twi Right, Twilight 2? Twilight 2: Yeah. Dakota: off-screen Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Matau T. Monkey: Oh, no! I hope that's not the Dazzlings! Ryan F-Freeman: Relax, Matau! That's just Dakota! Crash Bandicoot: I'll go see who's singing. Dakota: No need. It was me. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. I thought it was the Dazzlings. Matau T. Monkey: Ahem. Ryan F-Freeman: I meant, Matau thought it was the Dazzlings. Matau T. Monkey: Thank you, Master Ryan. Dakota: My hero name is Star-Struck. I can control the people I sing to. Crash Bandicoot: Do you think you got a pendant? Dakota: Nah. I have a microphone that protects my singing. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good. I can control people I sing to with my pendant. Anne Maria: Hey, hey. Check me out. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Anne. You look awesome! Mike: Anne Maria is Anne Machica. Contralto: Now. We need a team name. Mike: We already have one. The Super Pals. an explosion behind him What was that? peek over the building and see the Joker making his way out of the museum Ryan F-Freeman: It's the Joker! Joker: Super Pals! laughs How kind of you to join us! Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean us? The Joker: crazily Crash Bandicoot: What's so funny? Scott: Did he just call us... Super Pals? Matau T. Monkey: You got that right, Captain Switcheroo. Mike: We're the... the superheroes from my comic book. It somehow zapped us all in here. Ryan F-Freeman: We are in a Comic book.the Joker Get ready to face Ryan Who! Duncan (Total Drama): Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mike and I have to say Rainbow Dash and Spike's line first. his throat So somebody can zap us back out! Mike: My comic book. It said that the only way to get back to where we started was to defeat the Joker. Our arch nemesis Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Mike. the Joker I'm Matman. The Joker: Yes, yes. I've heard it before. But I think its time for the mane ''event. Ryan F-Freeman: Then let's battle!Dakota and Contralto Siren Girl and Star-Struck. Sing with me to hypnotize the Joker. Matau T. Monkey: But this film is exactly like the MLP Episode Power Ponies. You have to do what the characters in Power Ponies did. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Matman. Joker grabs a prestle cart and hurls it at the Super Pals Crash Bandicoot: DUCK!! prestle cart heads straight for Heather crash the smoke clears, everyone sees that Heather's gone Duncan (Total Drama): Heather! Where'd she go?! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll find her as Dark Ryan F-Freeman.into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form suddenly see her Ryan F-Freeman: I hear Heather's voice. Cody Cody transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form and follow me. Heather: up in front of him No need to. I'm right here. off Wheeeeeee!! Cody Fairbrother: Why can't I do that? Ryan F-Freeman: You got Equestrian Magic flowing through you, Cody. Can you transform? Cody Fairbrother: Shouldn't Mike be saying what Spike was saying in the Power Ponies episode? Matau T. Monkey: I know what Spike said.out a tape recorder and pressed the play button Spike the Dragon: She could be anywhere by now. Pinkie is Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Maretroplis. Matau T. Monkey: Now you say it Mike. But remember to say Heather and Hawk Woman. Just repeat after the recording. Mike: Ok, Matau. Ahem. She could be anywhere by now. Heather is Hawk Woman, the fastest flying hero in all of Maretroplis. takes out a lasso and throws it at the Joker but it works against him noise Ryan F-Freeman: You got him! Alejandro: No! I think i got a lamp-post instead. lasso pulls Alejandro down to the lamp-post and tangles him up Ryan F-Freeman: It's just like what Applejack did. Alejandro: grunting Joker: cackles Ryan F-Freeman: We'll show you!Sci-Twi Twilight 2! Freeze him! Twilight 2: Do what?! Ryan F-Freeman: You're the Masked Matter-Horn for crying out loud! You can shoot all kinds of crazy beams from your hands. tries to but it doesn't work Ryan F-Freeman: I'll help you. Try again! Sci-Twi: There are no second chances. Ryan F-Freeman: I got magic. Let's try again. Joker: You know, I'm beginning to enjoy this. cackles Mike: Duncan, quick! You're Fluid-Guy! And your superpower is turning into liquid to get out of dangerous booby traps. Duncan: Ok. I'll try. imagines himself in liquid form and he turns into it Crash Bandicoot: Wow. That didn't work. comes back Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Cody. Fly! Cody Fairbrother: I'm trying! Ryan F-Freeman: You've got Equestrian Magic in you. Transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form. Cody Fairbrother: I can't! Duncan (Total Drama): Let me help. across the floor and everyone starts sliding on him Cody Fairbrother: Here we go. Surf's up! Everyone else: and yelling Mike: Dawn! You're Madam Nature! Lose your temper, and you'll turn into a huge, fearsome animal! Dawn: Oh, gosh. That wouldn't be very polite. Mike: Ugh! Cameron! Use your mind to create an attack construct! Cameron: What's an attack construct?! Mike: Just think of something, anything, and your mind makes it appear. Matau T. Monkey: C'mon, Cameron. Give it a try. does so Mike: Something useful. Matau T. Monkey: Like a net to catch the Joker. slips on Duncan and falls off the building landing next to the Joker Matau T. Monkey: I'm coming, Multi-lad! Mike: It's okay. I got it. something in the Joker's hand The Electro-Orb! Joker: Well, this has been quite the ''mane-raising experience. But I really must be going. laughs grabs the orb from the Joker and attempts to sneak off with it but trips and drops it. The Joker picks it up Joker: Why, thank you, Multi-lad! Or should I thank your sidekick, Game Guy! crazily as he leaves Ryan F-Freeman: Get back here, Joker! Mike: Sam is... Game Guy? Duncan sliding towards him Oh, no! slipping and sliding on him Alejandro, you've got to stop Duncan from making the ground slippery. Alejandro: But every time I move, noises This rope gets tighter. Mike: You're physically connected to it. Just tell it where you want it to go and it'll obey you. Ryan F-Freeman: Do what Applejack did, Alejandro. does so and Duncan turns back into his human form dragging everyone with him Mike: Ow! Contralto: Are you ok, Mike? Mike: Yeah. Are you alright Zoey? Zoey: Yeah. Ryan helped me when a tornado appears. Gwen: That was Slip-tastic! Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen? What are you doing here? Gwen: I was transported here with you. Remember? Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. You noticed I'm in my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form, right? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan